U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,951 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,922 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,573 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,940 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,248